1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heater for heating the interior of a small utility vehicle, for example, a golf cart. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a bracket that can accommodate commercially available portable gas fired heaters.
There are many avid golfers throughout the world that play every day and in all types of weather, and many of these players own their own golf carts. There are also those, such a maintenance personnel, who are obligated to be on the course in extreme weather conditions. The invention described and claimed herein would be a welcome addition to the golf carts (or utility vehicles) used for either of these activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,931 relates to a golf cart heater having an adapter bracket that is provided with a rectangular cutout for receiving a similarly shaped gas fuel burning element and an arcuate cutout for supporting a gas fuel bottle oriented substantially on its side, the burning element and the bottle being connected to one another by a supply hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,592 discloses a bracket assembly for mounting a fire extinguisher thereon that includes a back plate having a lever equipped latch for retaining the fire extinguisher against the back plate, a lug for engaging the bottom of the extinguisher, and an elastomeric pad for ejecting the extinguisher away from the back plate upon tripping of the lever equipped latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,157 relates to a bracket assembly for mounting a fire extinguisher that includes a base unit, and a strap that passes through cutouts provided in the base unit, so that the strap is interlocked with the base unit when the base unit is secured to a wall.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. De. 245,929 discloses a design for a fire extinguisher bracket, and U.S. Pat. No. De. 319,539 discloses a design for a holder for a vehicle fire extinguisher, flare, and maps.